What she needed most
by Leliel night seeker
Summary: Rebekah and Caroline. Hard to believe, but they had become friends. In New Orleans for Rebekah's it is enough. She would straighten her brother's head and give her friend what she needed most


Klaus opened the door for Camille. "Come on, love" he said gently and led them into the living room.

There his siblings sat with Hayley and Marcellus and discussed. When they completely entered Rebekah´s look darkened. She got up and wanted to leave the room. This was now the third time and Klaus had finally enough.

"What's your problem, Rebekah?" he asked aloud. The called spinning around, giving him a murderous look. "You still ask that?" She snapped. "Obviously," Klaus said and crossed his arms. "She," Bekah shouted, pointing to Cami, "and your problem is which now," Klaus asked bored.

Now Rebekah really freaked out: "How can you bring that bitch into our house? How can you do this to HER? "she shrieked. "To whom?" Klaus asked indifferently and his eyes darkened. CLAP. The blonde vampire smacked her brother and froze them all. "I don't believe it," Rebekah shouted in anger. "How can you replace her? How can you? After everything that's happened? Isn't it enough that you got Hayley pregnant?" she shouted now.

Klaus teeth stepped out and his eyes shone golden. "What did you tell her?" he started to boil. "To whom?" Bekah asked smugly. And she's already been pinned against the wall. Nose to nose with her brother. The others held their breath.

"What do you think, Nik?" Rebekah asked gently. "There was no need to say anything. After all, her ex-boyfriend was here visiting or not?" Understanding could be seen on the faces of the others. Only Marcel and Camille watched the scene frowning. Wondering who this person was.

Klaus let go of his sister and poured himself a drink, seemingly uninterested. "What have you got to do with her anyway?" he now asked gnashing his teeth. His sister laughed. "You don't know that? Well, of course not. You've been too self-absorbed, as usual. We've made friends. While you were making your little plans, we spent time together and got to know each other. I know everything, Nik!" Klaus froze and looked at her in shock.

Rebekah shook her head and looked at him pityingly. "She loves you"

"LIE!", the hybrid roared, trying to calm down. After all, they weren't alone here.

"Klaus", Camille whispered now, "Who is she talking about?" "No one love," he replied. What Rebekah didn't understand was that Cami and he were just friends.

"You dare?" Bekah asked again. "That was her nickname, wasn't it? Was it all an act? Congratulations Nik. She loves you but you. . . "

Now he turned to his sister and smashed the glass on the wall. "If she loved me, she'd be here by my side right now. I've offered it enough. She refused over and over again, she refused me" he yelled at his sister.

"And that surprises you?" Rebekah cried back, "How often have you hurt her friends. How many times you have killed someone to achieve your goals? You tried to split her up with Tyler instead of waiting for her to come to you alone. You haven't exactly covered yourself in glory, Nik. And in spite of everything, she saw something good in you. After all, she has feelings for you. But you can't wait. No, the great Niklaus Mikaelson makes an idiotic promise and then runs away"

"And how do you know all this?" he shouted again. "Because she told me," Rebekah yelled again. He froze. She had what?

"Don't look like that," Bekah now said quieter. "It took her some time to process everything. But you're about to have the next one. " Badly she stared at Camille. She raised her hands soothingly. "Hey, I think you're getting this wrong," she said. "We're just friends. I have no intention of doing anything with your brother. I'm his friend and maybe a therapist, if you want it this way. Although I'm interested in the person you're talking about, he never mentioned her," she concluded with a side glance at Klaus.

Could it be? Could he have already found someone who brought out the good in him?

Rebekah froze. Did she get it so wrong? A side glance at Marcel encouraged her. It was time for your brother to fight for his love.

"And now off to Mystic Falls," she said, bouncing. "What?" Klaus asked confused.

"You heard me already," Rebekah said firmly. "You're gonna forget your stupid promise and come with us to Mystic Falls. Her mother died and she needs you now. "

His features slipped and he was gone. "Um," Cami said.

Slowly everyone got up to pack their things. "Well, hopefully he's not planning on chartering a plane without thinking about us," Elijah joked before climbing the stairs.

Now Rebekah was alone in the room with Marcel and Camille. She took Marcel´s hand lightly and pulled him with her.

"It's time for you to meet my friend Caroline and Mystic Falls sweetheart", said the blonde beauty. She would pack as quickly as possible to assist Caroline.

And she would bring her what she needed most in these difficult times.

Her brother.


End file.
